Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Helix Dragonoid is a dragon Bakugan with humanoid shape that looks like a combination of Neo Dragonoid and Apollonir, with the only difference is that more red than orange than Apollonir. He still carries the Perfect Core in his chest. In this form Drago has only one set of wings, and a simple spear head his tail. It is unknown if he become a Maxus form just like Neo Dragonoid, and Cross Dragonoid, with the six Bakugan Traps that form Maxus Dragonoid. His main Battle Gear is JetKor. He looks very similar to Lumino Dragonoid in the metallic series. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the BT system into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. In episode 45, Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it. Later after facing Keith again Drago manage to conquer it. In episodes 51-52, Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers Bakugan in battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined effeorts of himself, Master Ingram, Ancient Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1 he battled Linehalt in Bakugan Interspace but their power was to great so Marucho had to shutdown Bakugan Interspace. In episode 2, he fought Rubanoid and Phosphos. He managed to survive every attack they even threw at him and wins. In episode 3, he battles Aranaut and found out that he was the real Aranaut. He later defeats him in battle. In episode 5, he battled Rubanoid and Contestir and lost due to Linehalt backing down and a two on one. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the Gate Card, and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid . * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield : Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of Gs as the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Hyper Helix Shield: Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of Gs as the opponent. * Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Dragon Surge ''': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * '''Power Glazer: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Impulse: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. In order to do this, you need to pull its wings back. Its Pyrus version comes in six variations, with 600 Gs in BakuTriads Game Packs, 700 Gs in BakuBoost, 720 Gs Crimson and Pearl, 750 Gs in Combat Sets, and 800 Gs in BakuBoost, and one with Dan's Glove. It doesn't come in Subterra. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 630 Gs in BakuTriad, 710 Gs in Game Pack, and 780 Gs in BakuBox. Its Darkus version comes in only one variation, with 750 Gs in Aquos BakuTins. Its Aquos version comes in only one variation, with 620 Gs in BakuTriads. Its Ventus version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriads, 720 Gs in BakuBoosts, and 740 Gs in BakuCamo. Trivia * It is the only evoulution of Drago introduced in New Vestroia that doesn't spin. * He, Dryoid, and Midnight Percival are currently the only Bakugan with more than one fusion ability. * Helix Dragonoid spins fire tornado like Neo and Cross Dragonoid, but his body does not spins. * It Dryoid, Neo Dragonoid and Midnight Percival are the only bakugan with more than two fusion abilities. * Kazarina's research said that a Bakugan on like Helix Dragonoid doesn't exist. * Dan used a gate card in episode 5 that changed Drago to Subterra for the first time. * It is revealed that he might take naps in GI episode 6 but he might not because he had used it as an excuse. * Helix Dragonoid is the third non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to support Battle Gear after Helios MK2 and Aranaut. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.06_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Ball Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.19_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-04_at_4.40.07_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid File:Picture_17.png|Helix Dragonoid HDrago2.png|Helix Dragonoid File:IMG_0133.PNG|Helix Dragonoid using Fusion Ability Dragon Surge File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan Form File:0321101619-01.jpg drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Jetkor in Bakugan form File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid File:Subterra_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid and JetKor camodrago5agi.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid and JetKor camodrago5bgi.jpg File:IMG 0086.png dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid on Intermission screen Game File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Twin Destructor File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back. File:0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson And Pearl Helix Dragonoid Copper JetKor.jpg|(Insert Caption.) Others File:Blog3-collection3.jpg File:Screen_shot_2010-02-20_at_10.27.11_AM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:tapl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture_79.png File:Rec_VS_Dan.jpg File:Picture 58.png File:Aquos_Helix_Dragonoid_BD.JPG|Aquos Helix Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan